La generación perdida
by Choichi
Summary: Aviso: Es un poco oscura pero habrá más humor en adelante. ^^ Tambien saldrá Voldy (pero no en tutú rosa xD) Todo no fue color rosa los años en que los Merodeadores "reinaron" en Hogwarts
1. La chica nueva

1 Mi primer fic del grupito cuando eran niÃ±itos encantadores ^^ (*ejem* dudo mucho eso de Snape. Pero quizÃ¡s os llevÃ©is alguna sorpresilla) SÃ³lo decir que todos ellos menos ArÃºa, Pierre y Margaret que son mÃ­os (Miento, ArÃºa y Pierre son de una amiga) pero si querÃ©is utilizarlos podÃ©is si me avisÃ¡is antes ^^. Que os aproveche.  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 La Chica Nueva  
  
  
  
Un grupo de nuevo de niÃ±os cruzÃ³ el salÃ³n para poder ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador como habÃ­an hecho dos aÃ±os antes James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, Lily, Pierre y ArÃºa. DespuÃ©s de varios nombres sonÃ³ uno que sorprendiÃ³ a todo el comedor.  
  
-Â¡Snape, Margaret!-  
  
Y una chiquilla bastante desarrollada para su edad, con el pelo largo, negro y sedoso, talante orgulloso, la cara preciosa y dulce, y dedos largos, subiÃ³ al estrado. Y tambiÃ©n era pecosa. El sombrero dudÃ³ a donde mandarla pero al final y como todo el mundo esperaba terminÃ³ en Syltherin, la casa de su hermano.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡OTRA SNAPE!!!!- Peter se llevÃ³ las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-No eras el Ãºnico que creÃ­a que habÃ­a salido como la pus en los barrillos, Peter.- Dijo desganado Sirius.  
  
-Â¡Que desagradable, Sirius!- ArÃºa mirÃ³ asqueada a Sirius. HabÃ­a terminado de comer en su mesa y habÃ­a ido a hacerles una visita a sus amigos.  
  
-Es verdad, es una crueldad compararlo con la pus, se podrÃ­a sentir ofendida.- Remus habÃ­a tenido unos de sus golpes de ingenio y todos rieron de buena gana.  
  
-Pues ella parece muy maja.- ObservÃ³ Lily.  
  
-Â¿Â¡CÃ³mo puedes decir eso de un Syltherin!? Y ya no hablemos de un Snape... â€" James mirÃ³ alarmado a su amiga.  
  
-Que su hermano sea un hijo de... -  
  
-No lo digas- Le cortÃ³ ArÃºa a Pierre.- Arruinarais tu reputaciÃ³n de prefecto.-  
  
-Si es verdad, el impecable Pierre no puede salirse de las pautas.- Se burlÃ³ Sirius por lo que recibiÃ³ una colleja de ArÃºa. No aprobaba que su compaÃ±ero de habitaciÃ³n y amigo no participara en sus correrÃ­as nocturnas por que era el prefecto. Pero aÃºn asÃ­ los habÃ­a ayudado muchas veces.  
  
DespuÃ©s de la cena, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas. Margaret conversaba animadamente con una chica de su edad. Cuando el grupo nuevo entrÃ³ en el dormitorio, se vieron rodeados por los antiguos estudiantes de Syltherin. De entre ellos, saliÃ³ uno de los cabecillas, Severus Snape.  
  
- Â¡Eh! Â¡Snape!- LlamÃ³ a su hermana, esta saliÃ³ de entra la multitud.- Â¿CÃ³mo esta la zorra de tu madre?-  
  
Los nuevos alumnos se sorprendieron de la dureza de las palabras del supuesto hermano de Margaret.  
  
-HistÃ©rica, por que al parecer el borracho de tu padre se la pega con la secretaria.- Le respondiÃ³ con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro. Severus le dio la mano, esta le respondiÃ³ el gesto.  
  
-Bienvenida a Syltherin, hermana.-  
  
-Me alegro de volver a verte despuÃ©s de tres aÃ±os, hermano- En ese momento Margaret hubiera deseado abrazarlo y llorar sobre su pecho y contarle lo mal que lo habÃ­a pasado en casa, sola. Y Ã©l tenia ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la habÃ­a echado de menos y que se alegraba de que hubiera pasado la prueba que distinguÃ­a a los dÃ©biles de los fuertes en Syltherin. Pero ambos se contuvieron.  
  
-Â¿Te importa si doy una vuelta para ver el castillo?- Le dijo Margaret bajando la mano.  
  
-No.- Y le susurrÃ³.- Pero recuerda: los Grynfindor son escoria.-  
  
Esta asintiÃ³ y saliÃ³ de la sala comÃºn mientras los mayores seguÃ­an el ataque verbal a los nuevos integrantes de la casa.  
  
SubiÃ³ al jardÃ­n, querÃ­a que el aire le diera en la cara. AllÃ­ vio a una chica pelirroja que conversaba con una chica rubia muy bella (esto no tiene nada que ver con que su madre fuera una Veela XDD) y se acercÃ³ a ellas.  
  
- Mmmm,... Hola. - Margaret no sabÃ­a bien como entablar una conversaciÃ³n con esas dos chicas, que al acercarse se dio cuenta de que eran un par de aÃ±os mayor que ella.  
  
- Â¡Hola!- Dijo alegremente la chica rubia.- Vaya, veo que eres de Syltherin... Â¿Se estÃ¡ bien allÃ­, en las mazmorras?- Margaret se tapÃ³ la insignia cuando la chica dijo eso.  
  
- No muy bien,... no hay ventanas,... me gustan las ventanas pero no las que tienen reja... me recuerdan a las cÃ¡rceles.- Margaret miraba al suelo lo Ãºltimo que dijo le pereciÃ³ algo tonto.  
  
-A mÃ­ tampoco me gustan las ventanas con rejas, - La chica pelirroja tomÃ³ la palabra.- Mi nombre es Lily y ella es ArÃºa.- Le tendiÃ³ la mano y Margaret se la estrecho alegremente.  
  
- Yo me llamo Margaret, si querÃ©is podÃ©is llamarme Margy. AsÃ­ es como me llama mi hermano y no sÃ© si le harÃ¡ gracia que otras personas lo hagan.-  
  
- Pues entonces te llamaremos... â€"ArÃºa se quedÃ³ pensativa.- Margaret es una flor... flor... Eso, te llamaremos Flor.-  
  
- Â¡Vale!- ExclamÃ³ alegremente Margaret y comenzaron a hablar mientras daban un paseo. Fue el comienzo de una larga y extraÃ±a amistad entre una Gryfindor, una Ravenclaw y una Syltherin. 


	2. Venganzas

1  
  
2 Segundo capitulo! I´m so happy!! Aunque en este lo pasa de mal el pobre Sev… sniff, sniff, que mala soy! Lo mismo de siempre: Tooooodos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. ¿Todos? Nope todos no Eternity y Nott son míos aunque el nombre de Nott lo leí en un libro de ELLA. El tercero, creo... También lo he visto en otros fics. R/R please!  
  
3 Sakura-corazon: Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo. Gracias por tu rewier ¡El primero! ^^  
  
  
  
4 Esa Chica  
  
  
  
-No puedo, lo siento mucho Lily, pero no puedo comprender como es que "ella" te puede caer bien.- James señaló a la chica Syltherin con la cabeza. Estaba gritando a un chico porque le había pisado.  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que comenzó el curso y los chicos habían notado cierta... amistad con esa Syltherin.  
  
-Es simpática.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Simpática esa niña? ¡Vamos, Lily! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- Le dijo Sirius haciendo aspavientos.- ¡Por si no te cuerdas es por ella por la que todavía estamos aquí!-  
  
En eso tenia razón, si no hubiera sido por ella ahora no estarían limpiando el Gran Vestíbulo.  
  
-¡AGHHHHHH!- Peter se llevó la mano a la boca.  
  
-¡Ups! ¿Te pisé? Lo siento, pensé que era un montoncito de basura.- Miró a la Snape.- Hola Lily, voy a la enfermería a ver como está. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, me avisas, ¿vale?- Se giró para irse.  
  
-¿Qué tal si dices la verdad?- Le susurró Remus con rabia contenida. Ella le ignoró.- ¡Podrías dignarte a contestar!- Le gritó.  
  
-¿Uh? ¿Me hablabas? Siento haberte ignorado, pero no acostumbro a tratar con escoria.- Y siguió su camino.  
  
-Pero que se habrá creído esa señoritinga... – Sirius hizo intento de ir a golpearla pero Lily que retenía unas nisitas se lo impidió cogiéndole por la túnica.- ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿¡Por que la defiendes!?-  
  
-Ella también tiene motivos para estar molesta. Después de lo que le hicisteis... –  
  
-¡Pero no fue a ella!- Protestó James.  
  
-¿Si le pasara algo a Sirius, no le defenderías?- James calló. Lily tenía razón.- Bueno, os dejo que llego tarde. He quedado con Arúa.-  
  
Sirius se puso en pose dramática.  
  
-¿Nos abandonas? ¿Nos quitas el placer de ver tu rojizo pelo, sol para nosotros, para irte con esa Ravenclaw? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer ese castigo?-  
  
Lily rió con ganas y se despidió de los chicos. Fue pensando en lo que había pasado unos días atrás...  
  
***  
  
-No lo puedo soportar. Te lo juro Sirius, cómo lo vuelva a hacer no respondo de mis actos. Por muy prefecto que sea.- A Pierre le temblaba la barbilla y parecía estar apunto de llorar de la rabia que sentía. Y eso que el pobre parecía que estaba hecho de piedra de las veces que "Los merodeadores" lo habían hecho blanco de sus bromas. No es que al grupo les cayera mal el chico, pero él era prefecto y ellos los principales gamberros de Hogwarts y por ello no tenían mucho trato. Aunque muchas veces Pierre se había quedado misteriosamente ciego y sordo.  
  
-Tranquilo, ya recibió su merecido.- Lily le pasó la mano por los hombros. Siempre supo que era alguien más sensible de lo que parecía.  
  
Pero esta vez Severus se había pasado, tres continentes por lo menos.  
  
El profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras se había ausentado pero les había dejado tarea por parejas. Y, aunque lo hacía de buena fe, él mismo hizo las parejas mezclando Syltherins con Griffindors. James con un tal Nott, Sirius con una estirada llamada Eternity, Remus tuvo suerte y le tocó con Peter y al pobre de Pierre con Severus. Era un trabajo de sobre las maldiciones. La especialidad de ese sujeto llamado Severus.  
  
Los chicos se sentaron cerca de esa última pareja por si las moscas.  
  
-¿Sabes que hay una maldición que te cambia tu percepción?- Severus le susurró eso al oído para que sólo él lo pudiera oír.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- Pierre se alejó de Severus. Tramaba algo.  
  
-Es como el acuto spanto pero menor.- Severus volvió a acercársele.- A personas débiles puede afectarlas mucho, ¿sabías?- Seguía hablando en susurros. Estos penetraban en el cerebro de Pierre mareándole.- No hace falta ni siquiera mover la varita para conjurarlo.- Los Syltherins estaban inquietos, sabía lo que Severus planeaba ese prefecto le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Nadie como unos de los cabeza de Syltherin como para vengar a la casa.  
  
Pierre se arrebujaba en la pared.  
  
-¿Sabes cuál es el hechizo? El hechizo es spantoria. – Susurró esa palabra marcándola mucho.  
  
*Delante de los ojos del chico se formó una nebulosa. De los días en que estuvo en Francia antes de venir a Inglaterra.  
  
-Mamá, ¿y papá? ¡Dime que no volverá, por favor, dímelo!- Su madre sólo lloraba desconsoladamente. Su padre, después del accidente, no era el mismo. Empezó a beber, a insultar a su madre y a pegar al que, según él, fue el que trajo todas las desgracias: Pierre.  
  
-Mamá no llores, vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue. Mamá, levántate.- Giró su cabeza. Había escuchado pasos. La puerta se abrió. Era su padre, otra vez había bebido.  
  
-¡Otra vez tú maldito desgraciado! ¡Todo por tu culpa! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Has hecho llorar otra vez a la zorra de tu madre? ¡Ven aquí, maldita rata, voy a castigarte por todo el dolor que has hecho!-  
  
-Papá yo no fui. Papá, escúchame. ¡Papá! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!- Empezó a moverse y a gritar. *  
  
Fuera de la mente de Pierre todos habían escuchado ese recuerdo. Él mismo Pierre había hecho de narrador, de él mismo y de su padre. Nunca antes había hablado de su pasado en su tierra natal. Llegó hacia dos años. Cuando llegó no tenia buen aspecto al igual que Lupin. Pero nunca contó nada. No pensaron que ese chico con esa madre tan bondadosa pudiera haber sido tratado tan mal.  
  
Los Syltherins reían, todo eso les parecía muy cómico. Pero Severus no cambió su hermética expresión, no era eso lo que esperaba.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho maldito cabrón?- Gritó Sirius poniéndose delante de él. A su espalda se reunieron los demás Griffindors.  
  
-Cómo siempre tan bien hablado, Black. Yo no hice nada. No tengo la culpa de que su prefecto esté mal de la cabeza.- Sonrió.- Aunque debía de ser de esperar. De Griffindor no sale nada bueno: deshederados, huérfanos, squibs, sangre-sucias, tipos raros... Normal que su "modelo de comportamiento" tenga una tara psicológica.-  
  
-Maldito hijo de... – Sirius se tiró encima de él. Los demás Griffindors también.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Eternity.  
  
-Disfrutar de la lucha.- Le susurró Nott, acomodándose en la silla.  
  
-¡QUE PASA AQUÏ!- Rugió Holstein, el profesor de Transformaciones cuya clase estaba al lado de esta. Separó a los Griffindors de Severus. Este estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Lo que había hecho estaba mal pero no para ese resultado.  
  
-¿Quiénes empezaron esto?- Los Griffindors señalaron al Syltherin que amenazaba con caerse el piso de cansancio y dolor.- Muy bien pero no creo que él mismo se hiciera eso.- Sonrió divertido pero enseguida se puso serio.- Aunque seáis de mi casa os restaré cien puntos por el incidente. Y diez puntos a Syltherin por provocarlo. Que alguien haga el favor de acercarlo a la enfermería.- Dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso. Era el cabeza de Griffindor y no simpatizaba con los Syltherin por eso cada vez que podía los fastidiaba a ellos en beneficio de su casa. Salió de la clase y Pierre recuperó el conocimiento.  
  
.  
  
-Mmm... Nott acompáñalo tu no quiero mancharme de sangre.- Le susurró una chica, amarrándose a su brazo.  
  
-Nones, esta túnica es nueva y muy cara. Hazlo tu Avery.-  
  
-Ni pensarlo, sabes que la sangre me marea.- Dijo un chico de aire afeminado.  
  
-¿Y tu Crabe?- Este negó con la cabeza  
  
Severus se sintió morir.  
  
-Puedo yo sólo, gracias.- Dijo fríamente. Severus se levantó sacando fuerzas de algún sitio desconocido y salió.  
  
Lily lo miró compasiva, debía ser horrible ser un Syltherin. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, quizás necesitara ayuda. Se le veía muy mal agarrándose a la pared para no caer al piso.  
  
-¿Hermanito?- Margaret salió de un aula vacía. ¿Qué haría ahí?- ¡Hermanito!- Lo abrazó.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-  
  
Le susurró algo al oído.  
  
-Se van a enterrar.- Susurró, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Lily lo oyera. Pero no avisó a sus amigos.  
  
Días después fueron acusados del robo de ingredientes del despacho privado del profesor de pociones. Y estos casualmente estaban en sus baúles. Perdieron unos cuantos puntos y se les penalizó con la limpieza de la entrada. Ellos defendieron su inocencia contra viento y marea. Pero las pruebas estaban ahí.  
  
***  
  
-¡Ey! ¿En que piensas?- Arúa la tomó por un brazo.  
  
-No, en nada.- Sonrió.  
  
-¿Cómo están los chicos?-  
  
-Bien, limpiando el Gran Vestíbulo.-  
  
Arúa bufó.  
  
-Me pareció muy mal lo que hizo Margaret. Aun siendo por una "buena causa". Sobre todo cuando casi terminan de limpiar, y se los volvió a ensuciar. ¡Es una capulla!-  
  
-Si, pero ¿y la cara que puso Sirius cuando le dijo que fue ella la del robo?-  
  
Las chicas rieron con ganas. Los Merodeadores vencidos por una niña. 


	3. En la enfermeria

1 En la enfermerÃ­a  
  
  
  
-No sÃ© quien te manda meterte en estos lÃ­os.- La enfermera, una mujer joven vino a cambiarle las vendas.- Me gustan las visitas pero no tan asiduas como las tuyas, joven.-  
  
Severus la mirÃ³ con su ojo derecho con infinita pena (el izquierdo lo tenÃ­a muy hinchado como para abrirlo) y girÃ³ su cabeza para no verla.  
  
La enfermera negÃ³ con la cabeza. Ese chico no tenÃ­a remedio. En los dos aÃ±os que llevaba allÃ­ ese chico pasaba mÃ¡s tiempo con Ã©l que todos los de su casa juntos. Y reciÃ©n empezado su curso ya estaba asÃ­. SÃ³lo recordaba una persona que le hubiera visitado con esa asiduidad. Ella era muy joven, acababa de empezar en ese trabajo y serÃ­a tranquilamente el cuarto o quinto curso del chico. Su nombre, a donde le llegaba la memoria era... Tom... Tom Riddle. Â¿QuÃ© habrÃ¡ sido de Ã©l?  
  
Se alejÃ³ del chico. Se veÃ­a a leguas que no querÃ­a hablar.  
  
-Â¿Puedo entrar?- PreguntÃ³ una niÃ±a que seguramente estarÃ­a en segundo. Pero no recordaba haberla visto antes.  
  
-Â¿A que vienes, cariÃ±o?-  
  
La chica se sorprendiÃ³ por la gran dulzura de la mujer.  
  
-Esto,... yo venia a ver como se encuentra mi hermano.-  
  
-Â¿Snape es tu hermano?- Le preguntÃ³ escÃ©ptica.- Nunca te vi antes por aquÃ­.-  
  
-Esto... Soy nueva de este aÃ±o.-  
  
-Bueno... â€" La mujer no se fiaba. No parecÃ­a tener once aÃ±os.- Creo que algo de compaÃ±Ã­a no le vendrÃ­a mal.-  
  
La chica entrÃ³ en las habitaciones pero antes echÃ³ a la puerta unos hechizos para que no pudieran ser molestados. Fue silenciosamente hasta el borde de la cama.  
  
-Â¿Snapy-poo?- El chico girÃ³ la cabeza lentamente aunque ya sabÃ­a quien iba a encontrar ahÃ­. SÃ³lo habÃ­a una persona capaz de que su mote sonara cariÃ±oso. La mirÃ³ con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Te he fallado.- Su voz se quebrÃ³.  
  
Ella lo rodeÃ³ con sus brazos.  
  
-Â¿Ha quien has fallado?- Lo mirÃ³ con ternura. SÃ³lo era un niÃ±o y sus padres le exigÃ­an demasiado. Â¿Por quÃ© tenÃ­an que estar ellos metidos en sus sucios negocios?  
  
-A ti. No soy fuerte, ni guapo, ni famoso. No soy nada.- Su voz se perdiÃ³ en un susurro ahogado. Si Ã©l fuera ella, se repudiarÃ­a.  
  
-Â¡No digas eso! Si eres fuerte, no hay muchos que hayan soportado lo que tÃº; eres guapo, sÃ³lo que los demÃ¡s no saben que es la belleza (Severus sonriÃ³); y Â¿para quÃ© ser famoso? No eres famoso pero eres alguien importante, Â¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta.-  
  
VolviÃ³ a abrazarlo como solo los huÃ©rfanos de alma saben hacerlo. La vida habÃ­a sido muy difÃ­cil para los jÃ³venes Snape.  
  
-Â¡Que demonios!- La enfermera intentÃ³ abrir la puerta pero alguien la habÃ­a bloqueado.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?- Dijo un chico rubio arrastrando las palabras.- Â¿Es que no puede ni abrir una puerta?-  
  
-Â¡No si estÃ¡ bloqueada!- Â¿QuiÃ©n se habrÃ­a creÃ­do ese mocoso?  
  
-DÃ©jeme.- La empujÃ³ y con un simple movimiento de varita, la puerta se abriÃ³ estrepitosamente. Los hermanos se separaron bruscamente.  
  
-Malfoy.- Le saludÃ³ Ã¡speramente Severus.- Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?-  
  
-Cuando uno de mis *cog* manos derechas se... tiene un contratiempo, intento ayudarles. Que menos venir a verte.- El chico rubio hizo un gesto extremadamente femenino que provocÃ³ que la chica ahogara sus risas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Â¡Sangre nueva!- Dijo dirigiÃ©ndose a la chica.- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y sÃ³lo me queda un aÃ±o para salir de este antro.- Hizo una pequeÃ±a inclinaciÃ³n. La chica se levantÃ³ he hizo una graciosa reverencia llegando al suelo. Como Madre le habÃ­a enseÃ±ado. Y le tendiÃ³ su mano que Lucius muy ceremoniosamente besÃ³ suavemente. Un ligero rubor cubriÃ³ sus mejillas. Â¡Era tan guapo!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© hace un Ã¡ngel como vos en compaÃ±Ã­a de un demonio como Ã©l?-  
  
La sonrisa de la niÃ±a se curvÃ³ en una mueca de asco que pronto pasÃ³ a la burla.  
  
-Me alegro parecerte un Ã¡ngel, pero soy un demonio como mi hermano.- Lo abrazÃ³.- QuizÃ¡s las apariencias engaÃ±en. Â¿Verdad, Ã¡ngel?- PronunciÃ³ esa palabra con retintÃ­n, dÃ¡ndole a entender que le devolvÃ­a el insulto.  
  
Lucius puso su mejor sonrisa hipÃ³crita y saliÃ³ de allÃ­.  
  
-No debiste hacer eso. Es alguien muy importante.-  
  
-Me da igual. Â¡Nadie que insulte a mi hermano queda limpio!- Se levantÃ³ y puso pose justiciera.  
  
-Â¿Te crees MerlÃ­n, Margy? Mira que este demonio no estÃ¡ dispuesto a tener una hermana a favor del bien y la paz mundial.- BromeÃ³.  
  
-Â¡No te rÃ­as de la gran Sailor Moon! Â¡Yo Margaret Snape, te castigarÃ© en nombre de Luna!- EmpezÃ³ a imitarla  
  
-Â¿Pero quÃ© haces?- PreguntÃ³ entre risas.- Estas loca hermanita.-  
  
En contestaciÃ³n le sacÃ³ la lengua. Ambos se pasaron la tarde bromeando y riendo.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta, Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, suspirÃ³ aliviada. En tres aÃ±os, era la primera vez que lo oÃ­a reÃ­r. 


End file.
